Argus Frics élete
by doresszi
Summary: Argus Frics, a Roxfort mogorva gondnoka vajon mindig is ilyen volt? Már gyerekként is gonosz, undok és rosszmájú volt? Kicsoda az a Mrs. Norris, hogyan találkoztak? És milyen volt Frics, amikor feljutni egy mászókára jelentette a legnagyobb gondját? A történet ezekre a kérdésekre keresi a választ, miközben bepillanthatunk Argus Frics életébe.


A gyerek kvibli

A Szent Mungo szülészeti osztálya gyermeksírástól volt hangos. Az egyik ágyon egy asszony feküdt, kezében újszülött fiával. Velük szemben egy büszke apa és két kisfiú üldögélt egy padon. Az anya ringatva nyugtatta kisbabáját, aki ettől megnyugodott, és kinyitotta hatalmas, könnytől csillogó kék szemét. A csecsemő úgy tett, mintha mindent alaposan szemügyre venne, pedig még nem láthatott messzire.

– Megvan a neve – szólt az édesanyja. – Argus.

– Argus. Argus Frics – próbálgatta az apa az új nevet.

– Tetszik a név, kicsi Argus? – Mrs. Frics megsimogatta Argus arcocskáját.

Mrs. Frics egyszerre próbált a könyvére és három fiára figyelni. A nagyobbak egy mászóka tetejéről lógtak fejjel lefelé, Argus őket próbálta követni. Mrs. Frics letette az olvasmányát, és nézte, hogyan segít Brian öccsének feljutni a bátyjukhoz. Alighogy felértek Argus máris meggondolta magát

– Most fohocskázzunk! – Argus hatalmasra tágított szemekkel nézett bátyjaira. Mrs. Frics mosolygott fia kiejtésén; két és fél éves korához képest szépen beszélt, csupán a g és r betűkkel akadt problémája.

Argus a lehető leggyorsabban szedte a lábait, szerette volna utolérni Andrew-t, de ez sehogy sem akart összejönni. A bátyja túlságosan fürge volt hozzá képest. Argus hamar fel is adta, és inkább Briant kezdte kergetni. Brian is gyorsabb volt nála, de ő néha hagyta magát megfogni.

Mrs. Frics jókedvűen figyelte Argust és Briant, akik most összefogtak Andrew ellen, és együtt próbálták elkapni legidősebb testvérüket. _Végre_ , gondolta Mrs. Frics. Az elmúlt hetekben annyira rossz volt az időjárás, hogy még az udvarra sem tudta kiengedni a fiúkat. A gyerekek unatkoztak bent, igazi kis örökmozgók voltak, imádtak kúszni, mászni, szaladgálni, de ezt a négy fal közt nem tehették meg.

Az asszonyt hangos nevetés rángatta ki a gondolatai közül. Argus és Brian rávetették magukat bátyjukra, aki ettől elesett a fűben. Először a két kisebb gyerek kezdett kacagni, végül Andrew is csatlakozott hozzájuk. A földön fojtatták tovább a játékot, addig birkóztak, míg be nem esteledett. Ekkor sajnos haza kellett indulniuk, de Mrs. Frics megígérte, hogy máskor is kijönnek még.

Egy hideg, novemberi napon a Frics családnak korán kellett kelnie; a kis Argus berontott a szülei szobájába, felmászott az ágyukra, és ugrálni kezdett. Nem kellett sok időnek eltelnie, hogy testvérei is kövessék.

– Ma van a szülinapom! – kiáltotta Argus.

– Tényleg? Teljesen kiment a fejemből! Sajnálom, de idén nincs se ajándék, se torta. Majd jövőre jobban figyelünk.

Argus összeszűkített szemmel vizsgálta az apját. A szülei még sosem felejtették el a születésnapját, és különben is. A kamrában az egyik magas polcon egy torta alakú dobozt találtak Briannel, amikor tegnap este az ajándékait keresték a lakásban. Argus hirtelen elvigyorodott, ahogy megértette, az apja csak ugratja.

– Apa! Nem is felejtettétek el.

– Miből gondolod?

– Mert csak tudom – jelentette ki Argus komolyan. Még bólintott is egyet, hogy hatásosabb legyen. – Ugye, anya?

– Persze, hogy emlékszünk rá, drágám. Ez az év legfontosabb napja.

– És mi van április tizedikével? Hm? – nézett Brian mérgesen Mrs. Fricsre.

– Az is az év legfontosabb napja.

– Az nem lehet! Mert csak egy legfontosabb nap lehet egy évben – szólt közbe Argus.

– Igaz, azt akartam mondani, hogy április tizedike az év leglényegesebb napja. Andrew – folytatta gyorsan Mrs. Frics –, augusztus nyolcadika pedig az év legjelentőségteljesebb napja. Mindenkinek megfelel így? Akkor gyertek, és nézzük meg, mit kap Argus.

Mint mindig, ha valakit ünnepeltek, most sem vártak délutánig, vagy estig az édesség evéssel és az ajándékbontással. A születésnap egy különleges nap volt, nem pedig különleges három óra. Reggelire már muffint kapott a család minden tagja, azokat a muffinokat, amelyeket Mrs. Frics és a két idősebb gyerek sütött előző nap, miközben Argus és az apja az Abszol úton jártak. Mr. Fricsnek el kellett intéznie egy ügyet a Gringottsban, de utána megnézték a Kviddics a javából boltot is, ahol Argus kapott egy előszületésnapi ajándékot is, egy kvaffot, amit a kedvenc játékosa írt alá.

Mrs. Frics behozta a kamrából Argus marcipános tortáját, rajta a hat gyertyával. Argus erősen koncentrált a kívánságára, majd elfújta az apró lángokat. Évről évre ugyanazt ismételte el magában ilyenkor, profi kviddicsjátékos akart lenni.

Miután megették a tortát, a család elhelyezkedett a nappaliban a kis Argus és a csomagok körül. Argus először a legnagyobb dobozt bontotta ki, amiben egy igazi varázslósakk-készlet volt. A kisfiú utálta, hogy valahányszor Briannel játszani akartak, Andrewtól kellett kölcsön kérniük a táblát és a figurákat. A következő ajándék egy zacskónyi édesség volt, Mindenízű Drazsé és Cukorpennák tömkelege várt arra, hogy valaki megéhezzen.

– Azt szerettük volna, ha ezt bontod ki utoljára. – Argus apja egy borítékot nyújtott fia felé. – Ezt közösen kapod a testvéreiddel.

Andrew és Brian a hír hallatán közelebb mentek Argushoz, aki már szaggatta is a papírt. Argus a borítékból öt citromsárga kartonpapírt vett ki; a szülei pontosan tudták, mikor jött rá a kisfiú, mit kapott. A szeme kikerekedett, és elakadt a lélegzete.

– Hú! Ezek igazi jegyek? Ugye? A következő kviddicsmeccsre, amit itt rendeznek, Angliában. Ez lesz a harmadik selejtező, és a kínai csapat jön, tudjátok, akiről meséltem. A Vörös Ying. Az őrzőjük a világ hetedik legjobb őrzője, és…

És Argus csak mondta és mondta. Az egész család tisztában volt Argus kviddics-mániájával, a gyerek egészen pici kora óta rajongott a játékért. Sajnos a környéken túl sok mugli lakott, így csak a házban próbálhatták ki a fiúk apjuk régi seprűjét. Argus nem bizonyult olyan tehetségesnek repülés terén, mint Andrew – Brian inkább csak messziről nézte, hogyan repkednek testvérei –, ellenben sokkal lelkesebb volt nála. Mindent elolvasott, ami a sporttal volt kapcsolatos, és tavaly nyár óta havonta kétszer bagoly hozta neki a _Hírek a Pályáról_ magazin legújabb számát.

Argus mostanában – egészen pontosan két és fél hónapja, amióta bejelentették, hogy a kínai Vörös Ying és az angol válogatott csapat december elején méri össze tudását Angliában –, csak a Világkupáról beszélt. Innen is jött az ötlet, hogy a család kimenjen megnézni a meccset.

– Örülsz neki? – kérdezte az édesanyja.

– Igen, köszönöm! Ez a legcsodálatosabb ajándék a világon. – Mr. és Mrs. Frics leguggoltak, így Argus szorosan megölelhette őket. 

Szokás szerint Argus kelt elsőnek, egészen pontosan hajnali négykor. Egy darabig az ágyából bámulta a plafont, de negyed öt felé elunta magát, ezért átment Brianhez, hátha ő is fent van már. A tőle telhető legcsendesebben osont el Andrew szobája előtt, tudta, mennyire morcos szokott lenni a bátyja, ha felkeltik.

– Brian? Hé, Brian, fent vagy? – Brian nem válaszolt, de Argus már nem akart visszamenni a saját ágyába. Idefelé a folyosón látott egy árnyékot, amitől persze nem ijedt meg, hiszen ő már nagyfiú, de ha lehet, akkor inkább itt maradna Briannel.

– Te vagy az, Arg? – morogta egy hang a sötétben. – Hány óra?

– Mindjárt fél öt – felelte készségesen Argus, ahogy ránézett Brian faliórájára. Szerette ezt az órát, mert világított a sötétben, és néha úgy tűnt, mintha a rajta szereplő sárkányok mozognának.

Brian felnyögött. Argus úgy hallotta, mocorogni kezd az ágyában.

– Gyere! Apáék azt mondták, hogy fél hétkor kell kelünk, addig még van két óra.

– De én nem tudok aludni – mondta Argus, amikor már ő is a takaró alatt volt.

– Jó, akkor csak maradj csendben.

– Ma lesz a Világkupa!

– Tudom – motyogta álmosan Brian.

– Te is várod már? – Amikor nem kapott választ, Argus megrángatta a bátyja vállát. – Hé, ne aludj vissza!

– Fent vagyok, fent vagyok – bizonygatta Brian, de szavai összemosódtak.

– Áthoztam az újságomat is, képzeld tegnap este érkezett – csacsogott Argus. Brian itt adta fel, hogy ma még alhat.

Argus elmondta neki kik játszanak ma, kit hogy hívnak, hány éves, mióta van a csapatban mi az erőssége, és még felsorolt rengeteg olyan információt is, amit Brian még teljesen éber állapotában sem tudott volna megjegyezni. Amikor Brian megkérdezte, tudja-e Argus, hogy milyen hosszú egy átlagos fogó körme, a kisfiú igencsak csúnyán nézett rá. Brian ezt ugyan nem láthatta, de biztos volt benne, hogy így van.

Hopp-porral utaztak egy ismerősük házáig, onnan pedig zsupszkulccsal mentek a Világkupa helyszínére. A jegyük a lelátó közepére szólt; körülöttük mindenhol angol drukkerek őrjöngtek. Argus is teljesen bezsongott, már csak néhány perc volt hátra a kezdésig.

Hirtelen hatalmas sárkánykígyó jelent meg előttük, egy kínai fajta. Tizenöt férfi repült be seprűn a pályára, kezükben a vörös anyaggal. Ahogy fel-le mozgatták seprűiket, úgy tűnt, mintha a sárkány úszna a levegőben. Argus szerint legalább száz méter hosszú volt, Andrew úgy saccolta, hogy húsz, legfeljebb huszonöt.

– És azt láttátok, amikor Edward Butcher észrevette a cikeszt, és olyan gyorsan száguldott felé, ahogy csak tudott, de ekkor a kínai fogó is kiszúrta a labdát, és ő is nekiiramodott, és…

– Vegyél levegőt is, Argus – szólt közbe nevetve Andrew.

– És fej fej mellett haladtak – folytatta Argus, mit sem törődve bátyjával –, de ekkor egy gurkó miatt muszáj volt irányt váltaniuk, és így mindketten elszalasztották a cikeszt? – Argus arca kipirult, látszott rajta, hogy még most is mennyire beleéli magát a történtekbe.

– Drágám, ott voltunk mi is. Láttunk mindent – mosolyogott Mrs. Frics a fiára.

– Tudom, de arra is emlékeztek, amikor… 

A nyári, fullasztóan meleg időjárás ellenére a Frics család ma a szokottnál is izgatottabb volt. A reggelit egy bagoly kopogása zavarta meg. Mr. Frics felállt a székéről, beengedte a madarat, és levette a lábáról a levelet.

– Andrew, ez neked jött – nézett büszkén legidősebb fiára, aki most félrenyelte a tojásrántottáját.

Mindenki feszülten figyelte, ahogy Andrew kinyitja a zöld tintával címzett borítékot

– Tisztelt Frics úr! – olvasta Andrew hangosan a levelet. – Örömmel értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert a ROXFORT Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába… Még egy lista van benne arról, miket kell beszereznem, de… Mehetek a Roxfortba! – Andrew fülig érő szájjal és hatalmasra tágult szemekkel nézett a többiekre.

– Drágám, annyira örülünk neked! – Mrs. Frics, hiába is tiltakozott ellene Andrew, egy puszit nyomott fia feje búbjára.

– Akkor, reggeli után irány az Abszol út? – kérdezte Mr. Frics feleségére pillantva.

– Természetesen! Mutasd azt a listát, kicsim.

Andrew túlságosan boldog volt ahhoz, hogy fennakadjon anyja megszólításán. A Frics gyerekek közösen elhatározták, hogy leszoktatják anyjukat a drágám, a picim és a hasonló szavak használatáról. Amíg csak a család hallhatta ezeket a szavakat, addig a fiúkat nem zavarta, rég megszokták már, és talán még szerették is valamennyire. Azonban a múlt hónapban átjött Brian barátja, és Mrs. Frics úgy találta szólítani, hogy aranyom. Ekkor döntötték el a gyerekek, hogy tenni kell valamit az ügy érdekében, hiszen Andrew idén már roxfortos diák lesz, két év múlva Brian is, aztán meg Argus; nem hívhatnak át így senkit a szünetekben. 

– Megvesszük most az ajándékodat is, rendben? Kicsit korai, tudom, addig van még két hét, de ha már itt vagyunk – Mrs. Frics láthatóan elbizonytalanodott.

– Szeretnék egy makettet. Roxfortosat. Egyszer láttam a Reggeli Prófétában a reklámok között. Lehet, anya? – Andrew cseppet sem bánta, hogy idén előbb kapja meg, amit szeretne.

– Apáddal keressétek meg, szerintem a Keskeny deszkában lehet kapni, de ha ott nincs ilyesmi, meg kell kérdezni valakitől. Addig mi megeszünk egy fagyit, gyertek értünk, ha kész vagytok! 

– Ezt nézzétek! – rakott le Andrew egy tobozt a fagyizó asztalára.

Mrs. Frics és két kisebbik gyereke Florean Fortescue fagylaltozójának teraszán ültek. Az üzlet tavaly nyílt, de a finom gombócok, illetve a különleges ízű és színű tölcsérek miatt, hamar ismert és felkapott hellyé vált.

– Fú! – ámuldozott Brian. – Ez több ezer darabos, és ha kész, mozogni fognak benne a lépcsők! Aszta, azt írja, hogy majdnem egy méter magas lesz! Anya, én majd a Tiltott Rengeteget kérem!

– Milyen alkalomból? A születésnapodig még várni kell majdnem egy évet.

– Akkor karácsonyra – Brian nem adta fel ilyen könnyen. Neki kellett a Tiltott Rengeteg, és kész.

– Gyertek, menjünk és rakjuk össze! – Argus elkezdte felrángatni a székről édesanyját. – Ugye segíthetünk majd, Andrew?

– Egyedül úgysem bírnék vele.

A gyerekek sürgették a szüleiket, de azok megmakacsolták magukat. Nem voltak hajlandóak elindulni, mert még meg szerettek volna enni egy Ezer Csokoládé Kelyhet. Argus nem tudta hova rakni a dolgot, a szülei még sosem viselkedtek ilyen bosszantóan.

– Minket gúnyolnak ki, úgyhogy ne figyelj rájuk – súgta Argusnak Brian.

Amikor végre hazaértek, a nappali közepén álltak neki szétszaggatni a tobozt. Mr. Frics is lelkesnek tűnt, majdnem annyira, mint a fiai.

Három kemény órával, és négy tubus ragasztóval később el is készültek. Az eredmény varázslatos lett; a kastély ott állt a lakásukban. Argust lenyűgözték a magas tornyok, és mindent megadott volna, hogy már idén a bátyjával mehessen. Nem akart még öt évet várni arra, hogy, őt is felvegyék. 

A karácsonyi vacsora közben Andrew szája be sem állt. A tanárokat és az órákat letudta néhány mondatban, úgy tűnt, mintha csak a szülei kérésére hozta volna szóba ezt a témát.

– Ami legszuperebb a másodévben, az az, hogy most már én is pályázhattam a Hollóhát csapatába. És képzeljétek! Bevettek, mint a fogó cseréjét. Ha Colin megbetegedne, vagy ha történne vele valami, akkor én is játszhatnék! Akár már az áprilisi meccsünkkor is.

– Nekünk is nagy újságunk van. Brian megint varázsolt! Teljesen összemaszatolta magát, mert Argusszal indiánosat játszottak a kertben, ezért felparancsoltam az emeletre fürdeni, de persze nem hallgatott rám – Mrs. Frics tettetett haraggal nézett a fiára, aki ezt kicsit sem vette komolyan. – Amikor már harmadjára szóltam rá hasztalan, megfogtam a kezét, és felvittem a fürdőbe. A kádat teleengedtem, de amikor bele szerettem volna nyomni a maszatos képét a vízbe, az hirtelen megfagyott. Ez már a hetedik eset! – mesélte Mrs. Frics örömkönnyektől csillogó szemmel.

– Bizony, ez már kettővel több, mint a tiéd! – nézett kihívóan a bátyjára Brian.

– Én a helyedben nem dicsekednék illegális dolgokkal – vágott vissza Andrew. – És különben is, én már négyévesen varázsoltam, te pedig elmúltál öt is, mikor megvolt az első alkalmad.

Argus kicsit lejjebb csúszott a székén; ő még egyszer sem varázsolt, pedig már nyolc éves volt. Nem baj, gondolta, majd a Roxfortban megmutatja, és ő lesz a legjobb tanuló az egész iskolában. 

Brian sikeresen zárta a harmadévet, Andrew pedig az RBF eredményeket tartalmazó levelet várta, ami ma reggel meg is érkezett, Brian borítékjával együtt.

– Fú, tíz kiváló és egy várakozáson felüli, jó a legendás lények gondozása nem számít.

– Miért, mutasd? – Brian kikapta bátyja kezéből a levelet. – Hogy kaphat valaki pont ebből a tárgyból trollt? Ennyire te sem lehetsz béna!

Normális esetben Mr. vagy Mrs. Frics leállította volna a vitát, de ez nem volt normális eset. Rettegtek a mai naptól, hiszen Argus még nem produkált egyetlen varázslatot sem az elmúlt tizenegy év alatt. Lám, gyanújuk beigazolódott, elvégre miért ne kapna egy tisztességes varázslócsalád fia roxforti levelet? Mr. Frics némán bámult ki az ablakon; Mrs. Frics szeme könnybe lábadt, de ő sem szólt semmit.

– Majd kíváncsi leszek, hogy ennyi idősen neked lesz-e egyáltalán RBF-ed. Nálatok ez nem divat, a tanulás és a szorgalom, ti csak mentek neki a falnak! Lesz, ami lesz, kit érdekel?

Brian nem replikázott a Griffendélt ért sértés miatt, az öccsét nézte, aki csendben gubbasztott a tányérja felett.

– Mi a baj, Arg?

– Nem kaptam levelet – szipogta a kisfiú.

Brian az anyjára pillantott, majd az apjára; mindketten csendben maradtak. Andrew is elhallgatott, és a terítőn talált érdekes foltot figyelte.

– Lehet, hogy elkeveredett valahol – törte meg a csendet Brian. – Vagy egy bénább bagoly hozta, és még nem ért ide.

– Én nem megyek a Roxfortba, igaz? – Argus felnézett bátyjára, Brian képtelen volt hazudni neki, de az igazságot sem tudta kimondani.

– Nézd, Argus. Te vagy a világ legklasszabb öccse; én tényleg úgy hiszem, hogy egy nagyszerű ember lesz belőled. Mindig számíthatunk rád, bármi gondunk van, te segítesz. Tehetséges vagy.

– Még varázsolni se leszek képes!

– Másra gondoltam. A múltkor is milyen szépet festettél. Mindenféle technikai tanács nélkül, hisz sosem jártál rajzórákra, ez belőled jött. Csak úgy, ösztönösen.

Argus felpattant és Brianhez bújt, olyan szorosan csimpaszkodva bátyjába, ahogy csak tudott. A kisfiú csak sírt, hatalmas könnyekkel áztatva bátyja pólóját. Brian nem próbálta vigasztalni, nem mondta, hogy minden rendben lesz, csak erősen magához szorította öccsét.


End file.
